


Berhadapan

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Apa sih Hosea, Canon, Conversations, Drama, F/M, Gombal, Gombal Terus, Gombal gagal, Humor, Romance, Sabar ya Visi, Untung Udah Pacaran
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Kamu sedang berhadapan dengan―"





	Berhadapan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Hosea sibuk bolak-balik ke ruang ekstrakulikuler seni sampai-sampai tidak punya waktu untuk ikut latihan Scrambled. Sibuk persiapan lomba, katanya.

Hosea memang sedang mengikuti lomba, Visi tahu itu. Cowoknya ditunjuk oleh anggota ekstrakulikuler seni untuk mewakili sekolah mereka dalam perlombaan melukis tingkat nasional. Dalam tenggat waktu satu minggu, Hosea harus mengumpulkan lukisan yang spektakuler, cowok itu menyebutnya. Makanya mau tidak mau cowok itu harus kerja ekstra keras.

Jadilah belakangan ini perhatian Hosea pada Visi yang jelas-jelas adalah pacarnya berkurang drastis. Hosea memang masih mengirim pesan gombal kepada Visi seperti biasa, tetapi intensitasnya jauh berkurang. Biasanya, Visi menerima pesan dari Hosea selama lima belas menit sekali paling lama. Kini, paling cepat pesan Hosea mampir di ponselnya dua jam sekali. Bagaimana Visi bisa tidak merasa kehilangan?

Untungnya, satu minggu sudah berlalu dan lukisan Hosea sudah dikirimkan ke panitia. Bermaksud melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada cowok menyebalkan yang dia sayang itu, Visi mengajak Hosea makan malam di sebuah kafe yang baru buka dekat rumahnya. Cowok itu tentu saja mengiakan.

Keduanya sepakat untuk langsung bertemu di kafe. Saat Visi tiba di tempat, Hosea sudah ada di sana. Cowoknya itu sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu meja sambil membaca menu dengan wajah serius.

"Hai, Hos," sapa Visi setelah posisinya telah dekat dengan meja yang ditempati Hosea. Cowok itu menoleh. "Udah lama?"

"Baru, kok," jawab Hosea sambil menutup menu yang tengah dibacanya. "Tumben kamu agak telat, Yut."

"Bukannya kebalik?" balas Visi geli sambil duduk di hadapan Hosea. "Tumben kamu kecepetan."

Hosea melirik jam di dinding. Benar juga sih, Visi hanya terlambat lima menit dari waktu janjian mereka. "Kayaknya karena kangen kamu, Yut."

"Berisik," omel Visi sambil merebut menu yang tengah dipegang Hosea. "Kamu pesan apa, Hos?"

"Pesan hatimu aja bisa, gak?"

"... Hos."

Hosea tergelak. " _Chicken maryland_ aja, Yut."

"Minumnya?"

"Teh Botol Sos―" Hosea buru-buru berdeham melihat tatapan maut Visi. "Kopi hitam aja. Gak pake gula."

Visi mengernyit. "Nggak pahit emang?"

"Kamu kan udah cukup untuk memaniskan hariku, Yut, apalagi kopiku?"

" _Chicken maryland_ sama kopi hitam satu, ya," sahut Visi tanpa memedulikan gombalan Hosea. Cewek itu sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja sebal. Padahal diam-diam seminggu terakhir ini dia merindukan ucapan-ucapan spontan itu. "Aku ... _fish and chips_ sama jus jambu aja, deh."

"Nggak makan _steak_ aja, Yut?"

Visi mengernyit, lagi. "Biar apa?"

"Biar gemukan, terus pipinya makin tembem, terus makin enak dicu―"

"Berat badanku turun."

"―hah?"

Visi merengut. "Turun lagi, coba. Kemarin aku nimbang."

Raut wajah Hosea berubah khawatir. "Kamu nggak makan apa gimana, Yut?"

"Makan, kok! Cuma...." Visi buru-buru berpaling. Tidak! Dia tidak akan bilang kalau otaknya terlalu fokus memikirkan Hosea sampai-sampai depresi ringan itu memengaruhi kondisi badannya.

"Cuma apa?" tanya Hosea sambil ikut mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nggak!" Visi kembali menatap ke depan setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Nggak apa-apa. Lupain aja."

"Yah, jangan kumat _tsundere_ -nya gini, lah." Hosea memiringkan bibir. "Jangan-jangan kamu stres gara-gara kangen sama aku?"

_Ting-tong_. Wajah Visi spontan memerah.

"Yut, kamu tuh lucu banget, deh." Hosea tertawa kecil. "Bilang aja kangen gak apa-apa kali, gak akan aku godain."

Visi membuang muka. "Mana mungkin gak kamu godain!"

"Eh, beneran, kok!" Raut wajah Hosea berubah serius. "Paling kujawab, 'aku juga kangen kamu'."

"Itu godain namanya!"

"Beda, lah." Hosea kini tergelak. "Yang barusan itu namanya jujur."

Visi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena Hosea selalu saja bisa menemukan alasan untuk menggoda dirinya. "Pesan sekarang, deh! Panggil pelayannya!"

"Eh, bentar, Yut!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kamu nggak mau mengucapkan apaa gitu ke aku?" tanya Hosea sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya penuh harap.

"Ngucapin apa?" tanya Visi, bingung. "Bukan kangen, 'kan?"

"Bukan, kan bahasannya udah lewat," balas Hosea sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Yah, meski sebenernya aku nggak keberatan sih dikasih ucapan kangen lagi."

Visi memasang wajah datar.

"Bukan! Bukan soal kangen!" Buru-buru Hosea menambahkan sebelum Visi memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di kafe. "Apa coba, Yut?"

Meski sudah putar otak berkali-kali, Visi tetap tidak dapat menemukan ucapan yang diinginkan Hosea. Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah.

"Saat ini, Yut," Hosea memasang wajah serius lagi, "kamu sedang berhadapan dengan seorang juara lomba melukis tingkat nasional."

"Oh." Visi tertawa kecil. "Iya, Hos. Selamat, ya! Gambarmu emang bagus banget, sih. Temanya abstrak banget tapi kamu bisa menggambarkannya dengan baik."

Hosea mengernyit. "Makasih, Yut, tapi ... kok kamu gak kaget, sih?"

"Kan infonya ada di grup ekskul, Hos."

_Bener juga_ , batin Hosea gemas. Cowok itu mendengus. "Gagal pamer dong aku."

Visi mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Nggak, kok. Kan aku ngajak kamu ketemuan buat ngerayain kemenangan kamu."

"Oh? Jadi bukan karena kangen?"

"... aku pulang, nih."

"Jangan!" Hosea buru-buru menahan tangan Visi yang diletakkan gadis itu di atas meja. "Tadi itu bercanda, Yut."

Visi tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya, sekarang panggil pelayannya, gih."

Hosea mengangguk. "Eh, tapi sebelum itu, Yut."

"Hm?"

"Boleh minta dicium di pipi, gak?"

"... jangan ngelunjak kamu."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hosea yang doyan gombal vs Visi yang selalu ngindarin gombalan adalah poin cerita favoritku. Gemes aja gitu liat Visi ngambek-ngambek digombalin mulu, wkwkwk.
> 
> Sesungguhnya, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata tentang seorang cowok yang pamer karena baru menang lomba :)) kalimatnya kurang lebih sama kayak Hos waktu bilang "kamu sedang berhadapan dengan seorang juara lomba", dengan muka serius pula lol /kokmalahcurhat
> 
> Semoga suka! Ditunggu komentarnya! :D


End file.
